The disclosure relates to a cutting tool system for machining a workpiece and to a cutting head and a tool coupling for such a cutting tool system.
Tool systems of this type are used for the fine machining of cylindrical bores. Such a tool system is described, for example, in DE 103 26 928 B4. This tool system has a holder which is fastened to a flange. Furthermore, an interchangeable head is attached to the workpiece-side end of the holder by means of a chucking device.
In addition to the conventional tool systems made from steel, lightweight constructions made from light metal are also known, in which the cutting edges are fastened to the tool body by means of a joining method or are accommodated on the cutting body by means of steel cartridges.